The Pie Hole in NY City
by danyleo
Summary: El joven Ned deja su pequeño pueblo para enfrentarse a un nuevo mundo, pero ¿qué pasa cuando se toca con un asesinato que no parece tener respuestas? Los hechos son los siguientes...


Mi primer crossover y quise hacerlo sobre dos series que encuentro similares.

Amo CSI por su realismo y Pushing Daisies por su surrealismo. Nada mejor que hacer coincidir dos mundo tan distintos.

Disclaimer: Ninguna de las series nombradas me pertenece ni intento hacer lucro con ellas …

Enjoy!

* * *

The Pie Hole en NY City

En este preciso momento en el pueblo de Couer d'Couers el joven Ned tenía treinta y un años, cuarenta semanas, seis días y tres minutos de edad. Su reciente esposa Chuck tenía tres años, siete semanas y doce horas de ser revivida. Ambos le daban un nuevo rumbo a sus vidas, dejaban el pueblo del pastelero; para siempre.

Los hechos son los siguientes.

Emerson Cod, tras el reencuentro con su pequeña, quiso darle una mejor vida. Reabrió su trabajo detectivesco en un mundo nuevo; la gran manzana. Necesitaba al pastelero para sus trabajos especiales, y nada mejor que tentarlo con una elevada propuesta.

El triple del espacio que tienes aquí – Emerson Cod hablaba con el pastelero por un teléfono móvil – the Pie Hole en New York será un éxito.

No lo sé, debo hablar con Chuck.

No te preocupes por eso, Vivian y Lili ya están convencidas.

Así fue como el joven Ned decidió dejar su tierra para aventurarse a la de los rascacielos. Pero no sabía que Emerson Cod tenía más fuertes planes para él.

The facs was this:

Elizabeth Stonem, una muchacha de sólo diecisiete años fue encontrada bajo un árbol de Central Park. Según las noticias, habría sido asesinada a puñaladas, pero el Sr. Cod no le cree a quienes cobren por ser vistos en la TV. Emerson necesitaba acceder al cuerpo, pero había un pequeño problema, la CSI lo tenía en sus dependencias. El plan del detective privado era traer a Ned hasta NY, por lo cual arrastraría a Olive Snook a este lugar, una antigua amiga del reconocido Mac Tylor.

La madre y la tía de Charlotte fueron las primeras en recorrer la gran ciudad. Compraron dos departamentos contiguos y visitaron el acuario para asimilar un ambiente ya conocido. Ned, Chuck y Digby le siguieron al día siguiente. No tardaron en inaugurar la nueva sucursal del Pie Hole. Se lleno de inmediato, pero nada pareció tener sentido hasta que una rubiecita apareció por la puerta. Todos se alegraron al ver la silueta, incluso Chuck, pero la desilusión no tardo en presentarse, sobretodo para Emerson Cod. Era una tal Rachel Green buscando empleo como mesera. Afortunadamente el joven Ned no alcanzó a contratarla porque otra rubia le quitó el puesto, Olive Snook estaba nuevamente con las manos en la masa.

Emerson se escondió en una de las habitaciones para hacer una llamada.

Señora, encontraré al asesino de su hija, todo va conforme al plan – un zumbido se escuchó desde el teléfono, era la señora hablando – no se preocupe, podremos ver el cuerpo, tengo un infiltrado.

Danny Messer acababa de llegar al laboratorio y Sheldon lo actualizaba. Elizabeth, conocida como Effy por sus amigos, había sido asfixiada en la oscuridad del Central Park. Su familia aún no aparecía, no se tenía ningún rastro en la escena. Sólo Stella estaba siguiendo una pista que parecía concluyente, la huella en la frente de la joven de un desconocido detective privado. Mientras Vivian y Lili se acomodaban en su nuevo departamento, Mac recibía unas flores en su despacho. Se alegró de saber que su antigua novia y amiga, Olive Snook, seguía con vida. La llamó al anochecer cuando la ex novicia ya estaba enterada del plan de Emerson, ella siempre quiso darlo todo con tal de trabajar para Cod.

Me gustaría verte, hoy – dijo Snook – voy de camino a tu trabajo.

No hay mucha gente aquí – respondió Taylor.

Mejor así, más intimidad – Olive sonaba coqueta – llego en quince minutos.

El joven Ned se sentía usado. Emerson Cod lo llevó contra su voluntad hacia el edificio, pasos atrás de Snook. Incluso Chuck se sumó a la expedición.

Necesitamos hablar con esa niñita.

Emerson, me trajiste aquí para tu bien propio.

No es verdad, pienso en mi hija

Eso es más adorable – interrumpió Chuck mientras caminaban silenciosamente veinte metros atrás de Olive – Emerson Cod está madurando.

Olive distrajo a Mac Tylor, pero no contaron con la presencia de Sid en la morgue. Chuck, la efectiva del grupo, tuvo que solucionar el momento.

Él puede hablar con los muertos.

¡¿Chuck!? – Ned parecía más sorprendido que nunca.

Ahora tendría que hacer algún comentario irónico pero no se me ocurre – respondió Cod perplejo.

Por favor, muéstrenos a Elizabeth y se lo probaré.

Creo que necesito hablar con Mac – dijo Sid un poco asustado.

Haz lo que te dicen – Mac apareció detrás del mostrador – quiero ver hasta dónde llega la ingenuidad de estas personas.

Lo siento – Olive Snook parecía triste.

Sid destapó a la difunta. Chuck ajustó el reloj y Ned la tocó. La joven se levantó al instante frente a las miradas de todos los presentes.

¡Hola! Soy Ned, ella es mi novia Chuck, él es Emerson Cod…

Al grano – interrumpió el detective privado mirando los segundos.

Has pasado a mejor vida, y estamos aquí para darte la bienvenida.

Pero antes debes decirnos cómo fue tu muerte – interrumpió Chuck alegre.

Esto es imposible – Mac gritó – llama a Sheldon, enseguida – Sid le obedeció.

Todo es tan raro. Vine aquí de vacaciones, un hombre llamado Timoty me invitó a su fiesta en uno de los departamentos que da hacia el parque.

¿Quién te mató? – dijo Emerson urgido por el tiempo.

Yo no era la única – la niña comenzó a llorar – mató a cuatro de mis amigas y dijo que seguiría haciéndolo, luego aparecí aquí.

Ned la devolvió a la muerte.

Stella, Montana, Danny, Sheldon, Adam, Sid, Don y Mac se reunieron esa misma noche. Algo extraño pasaba con los amigos de su ex - novia, y debían averiguarlo.

¿Tenemos alguna grabación de lo sucedido? – preguntó Bonasera desde su asiento.

Aquí está – dijo Mac presionando play.

Increíble – concluyó Sheldon luego de terminar el minuto de Ned - ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

No lo sé, pero lo importante es que tiene información importante.

Le creeré a esos pelagatos exuberante luego de encontrar los otros cuerpos – dijo Danny sin pestañear – deben haberlo programado y ahora están robando nuestro sistema operativo.

No lo creo – interrumpió Montana – yo misma tomé las evidencias de la escena del crimen.

Y puedo jurar que ella estaba muerta – dijeron Sheldon y Sid a la vez.

Comencemos a buscar entonces – dijo Adam de pie.

Si encontramos otros cuerpos, entonces que el pastelero los toque – terminó Mac antes de que Olive entrara al despacho.

Traje Pie – dijo sonriendo.

Flack acababa de recibir un llamado. Estaba recorriendo Central Park cuando supo de la masacre en un departamento cercano. Vecinos del sector avisaron de una gotera roja desde el piso catorce, eran charcos de sangre provenientes de cuatro cuerpos. Bonasera y Messer fueron los primeros en aparecerse al lugar. No podían creer lo que veían, tal como la muerta lo había dicho. Apenas llevaron los cuerpos al estudio de Sid, Mac llamó al pastelero.

Las encontramos, necesitamos que las toque .

Enseguida vamos hacia allá – dijo Ned cortando la llamada.

No vayas, tienes que ayudarme a mí. Ellos son mi competencia.

Emerson, sin nosotros no podrán solucionar el misterio, necesitan atrapar al asesino y tú necesitas decírselo a los padres. Aunque me duela decirlo, tú también ganarás.

Entonces manos a la obra – dijo alumbrando los ojos.

El pastelero cometió un pequeño error. Las tocó a todas a la vez. Un griterío se formó en la sala de morgue, ante la mirada de todos. Chuck hizo la correspondiente bienvenida al cielo.

El cielo es similar a una morgue.

Lo es. Ahora necesitamos que nos digan el modo de su muerte – dijo Emerson tranquilamente mientras Montana casi se desmayaba de lo que estaba mirando.

Yo asfixiada

Yo de golpes

Calma, calma – dijo Chuck fingiendo inscribirlas – necesitamos el nombre de su asesino.

Beth Scofield

Las fuerzas policiales de Donald Flack rodeaban un edificio cercano a Manhattan. El pastelero, y sus compañeros esperaban el momento de ver bajar al asesino. Pero algo había sucedido previamente, algo que se relacionaba con el hecho de que Emerson Cod no sea uno de los que aguarda a la policía.

Emerson Cod, con la ayuda de su propio ser, apenas se enteró del nombre de la mujer corrió donde su clienta, quien tenía mucho que decir sobre la mujer. Ambos, como ratones en la noche, avanzaron por las calles de NY para detener a esta asesina. Cod sólo pensaba en dinero, mientras que Anthea, la madre de Elizabeth, sólo vislumbraba venganza. Estas cosas los cegaron, tanto como para caer en las manos de la asesina. Mac Tylor llegó con la noticia: Tiene rehenes.

Así fue como el pastelero pensó y pensó. Pero de nada sirvió, porque Stella Bonasera tenía un plan, y Olive Snook era parte de su imaginación. El pequeño tamaño de esta mesera le permitió ingresar a las tuberías de ventilación, y desde el lugar perfecto tener la mira adecuada. Cuando estuvo preparada, apuntó con su pistola tranquilizante y paralizó a la asesina. Todo estaba bajo control.

El joven Ned estaba dando un gran festín. Tenía a muchos invitados en la inauguración de su nueva pastelería. Mac, personalmente se acercó para felicitar al pastelero, no sólo por el buen pie, sino que por retornarle la vida a la ciudad de New York.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, da para continuar… pero sólo si a los lectores les gusta..

Cuídense!


End file.
